


Nightmares

by TigerMultiverse (orphan_account)



Series: Straw Hat Kaiyo [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Big Brother Sanji, Fan Art, Gen, Hes in the Government, How Do I Tag, Kaiyo has a Brother, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fleet, Pre WCI, ZoSan - Freeform, but it’s there - Freeform, hes a prick, hes bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Kaiyo has a nightmare that seems much more than that. The people in her dream feel familiar to her, but why?Soon she would find out why.
Relationships: Kaiyo & Jinbei, Kaiyo & Luffy, Kaiyo & Nyx & Ryan, Kaiyo & Sanji, Nyx & Ryan, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro & Kaiyo
Series: Straw Hat Kaiyo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544869
Kudos: 6





	1. Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

Where…am I?

_‘Kaiyo…Hurry!’_

Who’s...that…?

_‘Kaiyo…’_

_‘You can’t run!’_

_‘This way!’_

What's happening…?

_‘Come on!’_

_‘STOP!’_

_‘Runaway!’_

_‘I’m sorry…’_

_‘Kaiyo…’_

_‘My sweet girl…’_

**_*BOOM!*_ **

**GASP!**

Kaiyo’s eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up in her hammock, sweat and tears falling down her face.

She looked around frantically and saw that she was in the women’s quarters on the Thousand Sunny, the women around her sleeping peacefully. Nami and Robin were snuggled into their hammocks under the covers, while Nyx and Morgan were sprawled out on theirs, Morgan had a book open on her face, which meant she fell asleep reading. Kaiyo took deep, steady breaths to try and calm down from the odd dream. She sighed and realized that she wouldn’t be getting back to sleep anytime soon, so she quietly got out of bed before opening the door and stepping out into the deck.

They young Straw Hat looked up and saw that the night sky was a dark blue color with light blue galaxies spread across it, and bright stars scattered all over the sky.

The night was peaceful and quiet, waves gently crashed into the Sunny as they drifted into the sea.

Kaiyo closed her eyes and images of her dream flashed through her mind. She could see people, does she know them?

A hand glowing green, like her when she uses her powers. Booming lightning, explosions.

A kind woman, speaking to her? She looked like her, she had marks like her and light red wings, Kaiyo couldn’t see her eyes, they were covered in shadows. A boy, older than her, marks like her and the woman, he even had light blue wings, and…he was saying her name.

A sword, dripping blood, and a child-her?-shouting to someone ‘Mom!’. So many emotions coursing through her, sadness, grief, anger, fear, concern, desperation-

Kaiyo opened her eyes and took deep breaths to calm down from the faint memories as tears shone in her eyes. Why did the people in her dream felt so familiar to her? She rubbed the tears from her eyes in frustration, not wanting them to fall. Why were her memories like that? Why couldn’t she remember? Ever since she was younger, she’s never had any memories about her family and home, only small glimpses and faint voices.

When she went to Chopper about it one day, he said that her memory gap may be the result of a traumatic event that happened to her. He said that her memories will come back someday, that it just takes time.

The young Straw Hat sighed and walked back to the sleeping quarters of the Sunny, but walked straight past the girl's quarters and quietly went towards the men’s quarters.

Years ago, whenever she had a bad dream, Sanji would let her sleep with him in his hammock. But after their two years of training, Kaiyo felt that she was too old to sleep with Sanji anymore. Besides, she didn’t have bad dreams anymore, and when she did, they weren't that bad enough to scare her. But tonight made her feel like that 10-year-old kid that got scared at simple thugs and was too weak to protect her Nakama. If anyone found out about her sleeping with Sanji, she would never hear the end of it, they would call her cute, and treat her like a baby, and-!

Kaiyo cut herself off when she realized that she made it to the men’s quarters. She stared at the door for a minute before sighing and quietly opening and closing the door as she stepped inside and was met with snores from Luffy, Usopp, and Franky, and soft breaths from Chopper, Zoro, Jinbei, and Sanji.

Kaiyo maneuvered her way through the sleeping forms of her Nakama until she got to the hammock of the sleeping blond, Sanji, sleeping peacefully under the blankets.

He deserves the sleep, Kaiyo thought, especially after getting one to many restless nights.

For sometime, Sanji hasn’t been sleeping that well. While he tries to hide it, they all noticed that he’s been really tired during the day. They found out that he’s been having nightmares for sometime. They stopped awhile ago, but they all managed to convince him to get as much rest as possible.

Her train of thoughts were broken when she heard Sanji shift in his sleep before going still again. Kaiyo sighed and thought for a moment before deciding to wake the blond from his sleep. After a minute of inner dialogue, she leaned over and shook Sanji gently.

“Sanji…” she whispered, loud enough for only Sanji to hear, not wanting to wake the others. The cook shifted and groaned, but did not wake. “Sanji, wake up.”

After another moment of gentle shaking, Sanji’s blue eyes opened, taking a moment to adjust to the dark room before yawning as the cook rubbed his eyes and sat up, finally seeing Kaiyo next to his hammock.

“Kaiyo?” The blond quietly asked, confused as to why Kaiyo was here so late at night. “Are you alright?” He asked, at the question, Kaiyo sheepishly looked away and rubbed her hands together.

“I…had a bad dream…” she said hesitantly, hoping that he wouldn’t ask more about it. “Can I…sleep with you tonight?”

The cook stared at her for a minute before noticing the familiar fear in her eyes he had seen before years ago. His gaze softened and a small smile spread across his face before scooting over to make more room for the small child.

“You know you don’t have to ask.” He told her, sincerity plain in his tone and face as Kaiyo stared at him I shock before nodding, climbing up onto the hammock and settling into the blankets as Sanji laid back down and putting an arm around Kaiyo’s small body. They laid in silence for a minute until Sanji decided to ask.

“What…did you dream about?”

“…I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You can tell me whenever you want.”

“…okay.”

Silence filled the room again, the only noise made was the waves of the ocean rocking into the Sunny. The blankets shifted as Kaiyo scooted closer to Sanji, snuggling into his side. The cook smiled and tightened his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. After a minute, Sanji heard her breath even out, indicating that she fell asleep. He released a breath and closed his eyes as sleep pulled him into the dark abyss.

* * *

Ever since that night, Kaiyo’s nightmares have kept coming, making it almost impossible for her to get sleep. She didn’t tell her Nakama, but they caught on soon. They saw how tired she was in the day, how she would take naps and they noticed the dark rings under her eyes. And when they asked her about it, she avoided the question. Even when Luffy asks, she doesn’t answer him completely, she just says that she has odd dreams.

She wouldn’t say anymore. Her sleepless night were affecting her concentration in fights and during the day.

It was a week after that night, and Kaiyo found herself on the deck with Jinbei playing chess, except she wasn’t paying that much attention, her gaze shifting to the vast ocean. Her blue eyes lost and troubled as she recalled her dream from nights ago. She barely registered that Jinbei was talking to her.

“Kaiyo-kun,” she hummed, turning her head back to the fishman sitting cross legged in front of her. “It’s your turn.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Kaiyo looked to the board and moved her knight piece ahead. When her turn was over, she looked back to the ocean, her mind drifting.

Jinbei stared at her with concern in his gaze. “Is something troubling you?” He asked in a soft tone. Kaiyo jumped slightly at the sudden question, her eyes widening at her Nakama. She gaze dropped onto her lap as they filled with uncertainty and nervousness, her hands fidgeting with each other. Silence carried around them,

“You know that you can tell me.”

Silence continued. The wind breezing past them, ruffling their clothes and hair.

“I-I umm…” Kaiyo tried to say, but cut herself off.

“Take your time.” Jinbei said confrontingly, not wanting to overwhelm her. She nodded and turned her gaze back to her lap.

Silence followed again.

“I-I had a…dream.” Kaiyo looked to the side, her fingers intertwined with each other. Jinbei nodded for her to continue.

“In my dream um…in it there’s, people there and…it feels like I know them but…I don’t recognize them at all. I feel like I should know them but… I don’t.” Kaiyo’s head dropped, her voice becoming soft and quiet.

Jinbei stared at her with sympathy in his gaze. “Why do they seem familiar Kaiyo-kun?” He asked in a soft voice, she took a deep breath and exhaled before explaining.

“They just do, I-I don’t know why. They look like me, with wing and marks and hair, they feel familiar.” Kaiyo’s eyes filled with conflict, her breathing uneven as she didn’t know how to feel about it all. “I feel like I should know them, but I don’t remember anything about the life I had years ago. I don’t remember Jinbei-kun, I don’t remember…”

The young Straw Hat lowered her head as tears began gathering in her blue eyes, her body shaking and hands clenched into fists. Kaiyo tried to keep her emotions in as they became too much, but to no avail. The fishman stared at her as she broke down, he sighed and closed his eyes, letting the silence wash over them. After a few moments, Jinbei opened his eyes and looked back to Kaiyo.

“Kaiyo-kun,” the girl hummed, raising her head to look at her Nakama. “You don’t need to worry about your past.”

The young Straw Hat jerked back at the statement. “But-!”

“Just listen,” the fishman cut her off, wanting to get his point across to her, “it’s okay to not know your past, they only thing you can do now is focus on the future and keep moving forward. It’s never good to dwell on the past.”

At his wise words, Kaiyo felt tears fall from her eyes as a wide smile spread across her face. She rubbed the wetness from her blue eyes and nodded to her Nakama, still smiling. Jinbei smiled back, glad that she was feeling better. He looked down to the chess board and took his turn, moving his tower piece.

“Your turn.”

Kaiyo’s smile turned into a wide grin as a mischievous glint lit up in her eyes.

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the wolf it now irrelevant and I will get rid of it.


	2. Words of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members of Kaiyo’s crew give her comfort so she knows she’s not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I didn’t watch the Wano Arc yet so I don’t know what happened.

The day after Kaiyo’s chess game with Jinbei, she was feeling better! She got more sleep and her mood was brighter. She still had nightmares, but they were a little tame that they were. She still didn’t tell the rest of the crew about it, but she would soon.

Currently, Kaiyo found herself leaning on the railing as she looked out into the vast blue ocean. A gentle breeze passed by, making her hair and feathers rustle in the wind. The silence was broken when she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her, she turned her head and saw Sanji walk up next to her, joining her in watching the sea drift by.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good.”

The two stood in silence as the Thousand Sunny sailed through the sea.

“Sanji?”

The cook turned his head to look at his young Nakama.

“Yeah?”

“Do you…do you ever think about…family?” Kaiyo asked in a hesitant tone, seemingly nervous about asking it. Sanji looked at her for a moment, considering his answer.

“Sometimes.” He answered, leaning on the railing and looking back into the ocean. “Sometimes I wonder if…my mother never died, would things be better, or…if my family was decent.”

“Really?”

Sanji nodded, taking a drag out of his cigarette.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” The cook looked at her again, to which Kaiyo just looked away as heat rose to her cheeks and her eyes filled with nervousness.

“W-well um,” Kaiyo took a deep breath before continuing, “my dreams are about people that seem familiar to me and…I think their my family but…I don’t know. And…I think something bad happened to them and…one of them caused it. I remember feeling…angry and sad about it.” She sighed, resting her head on her folded arms as she stared out into the endless blue.

Sanji stared at her in mild shock, all the information a lot to unpack. The cook thought on how to cheer her up for a moment before an idea popped into his head, he finished his cigarette before throwing it into the ocean before turning to her.

“You know,” blue and blue met as Kaiyo turned to look at Sanji, “we don’t need to worry about our families, know why?” Kaiyo just stared at Sanji, unsure of the answer. “Because the Straw Hat Pirates are our family now!” Sanji proudly smiled at the young Straw Hat, his words full of sincerity and the truth. Kaiyo felt tears well up in her eyes as she bit her lip and flung herself onto Sanji, her arms wrapped tight and head buried in his thin chest. The cook was startled for a moment before smiling and wrapping his arms around her small body.

They stood there in silence as Kaiyo quietly cried into Sanji’s chest, the latter still smiling as he gently rubbed her head and back. After a few minutes, Kaiyo calmed down but didnt pull out of the embrace, too tired from the crying. A moment later her stomach growled at her, demanding food.

Sanji chuckled at the bodily demand.

“Hungry?” He asked the girl, the latter nodding as her face blossomed red in embarrassment. Sanji chuckled again before picking Kaiyo up, her legs wrapped around his waist and hands on his shoulders, before walking to the kitchen.

“Let’s go get something to eat.”

“I can walk on my own.”

“I know, but I want to carry you. Like I did when you were 10. You were so small and cute.”

“Shut up.”

“Hehehe. And you still are.”

“I can kick you, you know?”

“Heh, okay.”

“I will!”

“I know.”

* * *

Later in the day, Kaiyo found herself sitting on the floor in a spare room on the Thousand Sunny with Morgan, alchemy book and papers surrounding them on the floor. Morgan was teaching the young Straw Hat how to use and draw basic alchemy circles for her to use in the future, currently the Alchemist was showing Kaiyo how to draw a basic circle.

“Like this?” Kaiyo asked Morgan, gesturing to the circle she drew on the ground.

“Yep. Now try it out, visualize what you want it to be.” The Alchemist nodded to Kaiyo, watching as she placed her hands on the circle, making blue lightning flash momentarily before dissipating and revealing a small bird in the middle of the circle. Kaiyo and Morgan smiled at each other.

  
“Good job kid!” Morgan proudly exclaimed, rubbing Kaiyo’s head to emphasize her praise. The young Straw Hat giggles and blushed at the praise.

“Thanks!” Kaiyo said, sitting back against the wall and looking at her creation, then looking up to see Morgan reading a page about the Philosopher's Stone. The young Straw Hat frowned as she thought about how much Morgan wanted to find the stone.

“How have you been?”

Kaiyo jerked up and saw Morgan looking at her expectantly, her purple eyes boring into her blue ones.

“Huh?”

“Have you been sleeping good?”

Kaiyo felt her heart stop. Sweat dripped down her face as she internally panicked at what to say.

“W-what do y-you mean I-I haven’t-“ she tried and failed to explain but Morgan cut her rambling off.

“Okay. First, I’m not gullible, second I noticed that you haven’t gotten a lot of sleep, and third I eavesdropped on you and Sanji.” Morgan stayed nonchalantly, as if stating facts. Which she was.

The young Straw Hat froze and tried not to meet the alchemists eyes, unsure how to respond. Finally caving under Morgan’s gaze, Kaiyo sighed and looked at her Nakama in the eye.

“So…you know?”

“Yep.”

Silence filled the room, the only sounds heard were the waves of the ocean crashing gently into the Thousand Sunny.

“Want it talk about it?” The alchemist asked, watching as Kaiyo took a breath and nodded. It took about half an hour for Kaiyo to explain her dream and the feelings she felt. Once she was done, Morgan just looked at her with no emotion in her face.

“How do you feel about it all?” She asked. Kaiyo pauses for a moment before looking back to her friend.

“I don’t really know,” she took a shuddering breath, “I feel like I know them. But I don’t remember. I feel like I should know my past, but I don't.”

The young Straw Hat lowered her head. Silence once again filled the room as Morgan ought of her answer.

“You don’t need to worry about it.”

“I know but-“

“No buts. You don’t need to worry about it, we’re your family.”

Kaiyo stared at her Nakama before smiling as she nodded to her, grateful for such amazing friends.

“Can you teach me more circles?”

“Sure, now lets see…”

* * *

After an hour of Morgan teaching Kaiyo various transmutation circles, the latter found herself heading up to the crows nest, where she found Zoro finishing up his daily training.

Upon hearing her enter, the swordsman stopped wiping the sweat off his brow and looked towards his young Nakama.

“Hey short stack.”

“Hey Zoro.”

They young Straw Hat went and sat down on the bench, watching as Zoro began putting the weights away. As she sat, Kaiyo felt the need to tell Zoro about her dreams, but she didn’t know how to explain it to him. It felt more difficult with him. Considering he never talked about any family or his own past.

“Oi. What’s wrong?”

Kaiyo jumped and saw Zoro on the other side of the room looking at her, no emotion visible on his face, but his eye was filled with concern. They young Straw Hat flaterd at his gaze, he always worried about them. She wanted to tell him, but she felt like it would overwhelm him already with his other responsibilities. Kaiyo avoided the swordsman’s gaze, looking off to the side.

This caused Zoro to frown, he walked across the room and knelt in front of Kaiyo. She still refused to meet his gaze, her hands fisting on her legs.

“Kid, tell me.”

Kaiyo felt a compulsion to look at Zoro, and it was strong. Giving into the need, the young Straw Hat looked into the swordsman’s green eye. His gaze was so full of concern and worry that Kaiyo felt herself cave into the compulsion. The young Straw Hat took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Well, I’ve been having this dream…”

And so she told him. About it all.

The dream.

The people in it.

The feelings she had about them.

Once she was done, she wouldn’t look back at Zoro. The latter was staring at her with his lone green eye, clear worry and concern in it. After a moment, he sighed and put his hands on Kaiyo’s shoulders, making her look at him.

“Kaiyo,” he started, his voice firm and gentle, “even if you don’t have a biological family anymore, you still have us. And we won’t leave you, yeah?”

Goddamn it he wasn’t good at emotions and comforting. But, from the literal stars in Kaiyo’s eyes, he felt he did something right. Seeing as she wasn’t upset, the swordsman continued.

“You know, I’ve never had much of a family,” Zoro said, his gaze shifting to the floor, “I was always alone. But, now I’m not alone. Neither are you. Okay?”

Kaiyo nodded, staring at Zoro in awe with literal stars in her blue eyes. The swordsman smiled at her moving to stand up but was stopped when Kaiyo jumped at him and tightly hugged him around the neck. Zoro was startled for a moment before relaxing and hugging his young Nakama back. The two sat on the floor for a few more moments before Zoro got up with Kaiyo in his arms.

“Okay. Let’s go down, pretty sure Sanji is wondering where we are.”

“You and Sanji are definitely together.”

Zoro blushes bright red as he walked towards the ladder.

“Uh, n-no we aren’t.”

“You are, we all know.”

“…you do?”

“It’s obvious.”

“Damn it.”

“It’s okay, we’re all glad you guys are happy.”

“That’s good.”

…

“Hey Zoro?”

“Yeah short stack?”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”


	3. Mindful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiyo does mindfulness meditation to try and confront her feelings about her dream.
> 
> Easier said than done…

Kaiyo took a deep breath and exhaled as she sat on the Thousand Sunny figure head, her eyes closed and legs crossed with her hands folded together on her lap. She was doing meditation mindfulness, so she could explore more into her dream.

Ever since her two years of training, she has been doing this meditation all the time.

Kaiyo inhaled and exhaled as she completely relaxed her body and mind. She listened as the waves of the ocean and the sound of shouting and laughing fade away into calming silence. She opened her eyes and was greeted with dark blue all around her, the scenery of the sea and Sunny gone, not replaced with a dark blue hue.

The young Straw Hat took another deep breath as she felt her spiritual form leave her body, and walk forward into the dark abyss.

As she walked, she was met with various different emotions and memories, her struggles and victories, her fear and courage, her friends and family, her sorrow and joy. In those times, she felt so lost and overwhelmed. She would always think that she couldn’t go to her friends for help, for guidance. And for so long she’s carried it all, not dealing with them, just ignoring it. But when she was training with Roman, he taught her to face them, not avoid them. He taught her to accept and acknowledge her feelings and thoughts.

Now, she was trying to confront the feelings of loss, sadness, and fear of her dreams. But, that might be difficult since she doesn’t know to much about the people in them.

Another deep breath. Kaiyo stepped forward to the darkest part of the abyss. Within her spiritual form, she could feel the could of the dark abyss.

Another deep breath. Kaiyo kept walking, white butterflies started flying around her. Before she could go any further, a line butterfly flew in front of her. As it hovered, she held a hand out for it to land on and watched as it rested upon her fingers, it’s wings fluttering slightly.

As she gazed upon it and saw her conflicted and sad expression staring back at her. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by sadness and grief. Tears streamed down her face as she turned away from the butterfly, trying to get away from the emotions. They kept coming in huge waves, becoming overwhelming. Kaiyo took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Another deep breath. She turned and faced the butterfly. It swirled around her before more joined in and flew up, mixing into one giant butterfly.

Kaiyo watched as it fluttered in the air, lone butterflies hovering around her. She watched as the images from her dream, people and fire and destruction, flash across it.

The butterflies, symbolizing her emotions, started to become too much for her, surrounding her in a flurry of white. She tried to take a deep breath and calm down, but the butterflies were too much! It’s too much!

Tears welled up in her blue eyes and streamed down her face, falling down like a waterfall, as she gripped her shirt above her fast beating heart.

The young Straw Hat fell to her knees when her shaking legs gave out on her, the butterflies swarmed all around her, not giving her any room to breath. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to block everything out. It was too much! It’s too much! Please stop!

She can’t do this! She can’t do this! I can’t do this!

Please stop! It feels so bad! It-!

The butterflies were so loud, so overwhelming. Kaiyo felt herself drifting away from it all, slowly coming back to consciousness. She didn’t open her eyes, listening as the roar of the butterflies faded away. But before she fully came back to consciousness, she heard someone call out her name. She opened her eyes and slowly turned her head, she saw…a man, the one from her dream. She looked up to see his face, but it was covered with butterflies, she was about to call out to him, ask who he was, ask-

*GASP*

Kaiyo’s eyes snapped open, sweat dripping down her face as she panted heavily, trying to calm down. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and looked around to see that it was the evening, the sun was almost setting. She must have been there for a couple hours.

The young Straw Hat sighed and warily stood up, swaying slightly. She stretched out her stiff muscles as she looked out into the horizon, her thoughts overtaking her.

 _Why couldn’t I confront my dream?_ She asked herself, her eyes darkening. _Is my mindset trying to hide pieces of my dream? Why?_

She suddenly remembers a conversation she had with Chopper awhile ago. He said that after a traumatic event she went through, her brain blocked off the memories about it so she could move passed it peacefully. He said that it was normal for it to happen to people. But, she always wonders why what happened was so bad that her brain cut it all off. Unfortunately, Chopper can’t answer that. No one can.

“Hey, Kaiyo.”

Kaiyo was startled out of her thoughts when she heard someone call out her name. She turned and saw Sanji walking towards her. She sighed and jumped down from the figure head, landing in front of the cook.

“Been looking for you.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Sanji looked at her with worry for a moment before his gaze filled with oh such tender love.

“It’s okay,” he says, stepping forward and pulling her into his side, “come on. It’s time for dinner.”

Holding Kaiyo to his side, Sanji led her towards the dining room, where the rest of their Nakama are waiting.

“I made Onigiri and Tamago, your favorite.”

Kaiyo smiled as she leaned into Sanji’s side, her eyes shining and grip tightening around his waist.

“Thanks, Sanji- _ani_.”

Sanji smiled brightly, hugging the young Straw Hat closer.

“No problem, Kaiyo- _imōto._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ani means ‘big brother’  
> Imoto means ‘little sister’


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiyo finally feels so much better about herself with her crew at her side and them knowing how she felt…but…
> 
> Now she has something els to worry about…

It was late morning, and the day was quiet and uneventful. Kaiyo sat at the table in the galley, eating a couple pieces of Onigiri on a plate.

She had been in there for an hour now, slowly eating her snack, her mind wondering.

The events from mindful meditation and her dream replaying through her mind, flashing over her glazed eyes. She just wanted to understand. Why couldn’t she understand?

Atop a chair, sat a lone butterfly. Kaiyo stared at it, watching it sit there quietly, it’s wings fluttering ever so slightly. As the seconds dragged on, turning into minutes, Kaiyo could feel the turmoil build up. The silence was becoming too overwhelming. It feels cold suddenly.

Her breath was coming out in short uneven puffs, her heart beating faster. A panic attack. Oh God, why now? Kaiyo tried to calm down and take deep breaths, but no avail. She was so close to hyperventilating that she could pass out. Tears began to fill her eyes. Why was she so weak? Why did she have to be weak? Why-?

“Hey Kaiyo!”

The young Straw Hat broke out of her inner self-loathing and saw her captain barge into the kitchen with a wide smile.

“H-hi Luffy.” Kaiyo smiled at her captain, hoping that he wouldn’t notice that it was forced.

Unfortunately, he did. At her stutter, he looked into her blue eyes with a slightly confused and concerned look. Luffy closed the door behind him and stepped towards her.

“Eh? What’s wrong?” He asked, looking her dead in the eyes. She could feel him looking into her soul.

“Nothing.” She said a bit harshly, folding her arms on the table and resting her chin on them, and saw that the butterfly was gone, leaving the chair alone. She didn’t look back to Luffy, only listening as her captain walked across the room and took a seat on the table. Kaiyo finally turned and saw him sitting cross legged and turned towards her, looking at her intently.

“Kaiyo,” the young Straw Hat flinched at the captains bold tone, “tell me.”

A few moments went by, the room filled with silence. Finally, Kaiyo took a deep breath and looked into her captains eyes.

“Okay.” She said.

Luffy smiled, his intense gaze softening.

“I’ve been having this dream…”

And so she told him, told him everything.

Her dream.

The people.

The emotions.

Her mindful meditation.

The fire.

The overwhelming grief and conflict.

After she finished, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. It felt…better with her crew knowing how she felt. She looked at Luffy and saw his arms were crossed and his head downcast, his black eyes shadowed by his hat.

“…captain?” She hesitantly asked.

A few beats went by, then, Luffys face broke out into a wide grin as he put a hand on Kaiyo’s head and ruffled her hair.

“Shi Shi Shi! You don’t need to worry about any of that!” He proclaimed proudly, his smile blinding. “You have us!”

Kaiyo felt tears begin to fill her blue eyes. Luffy always knew what to say and what to do. He was a true captain and friend.

“Now smile!” He said, his own smile growing.

She nodded and smiled broadly at her captain, letting small tears fall down her face.

“Thank you captain.” She whispered, reaching up to wipe her tears.

“It’s no problem! Have to make sure my Nakama are okay!”

“Haha haha! Yea! You do!”

Laughing and smiles filled the room, casting away the previous bad thoughts that plagued her mind. A few minutes later, Luffy pulled away and hopped down from the table and walked to the door.

“Come on, were all having drinks and food, you’ll have fun!” The captain said. Kaiyo watched Luffy open the door and walk out into the deck, where from the kitchen she could hear yelling and shouting and music and singing, it seemed like a party.

After a moment, Kaiyo stood up from the chair and put the unfinished Onigiri on the counter. She turned and went to the door, but before she could open it, she turned her head and saw a butterfly sitting on a chair at the end of the able. She glared at it, daring it to do something. It still sat.

* * *

When Kaiyo came outside and looked over the railing, she saw her entire crew dancing and cheering as music played and as Zoro and Morgan had an arm wrestling match on a full barrel.

She stared for a few moments before descending down the stairs.

Upon hearing footsteps, Usopp and Chopper turned and greeted her with wide smiles.

“Hey Kaiyo!”

“Hi Kai!”

“Hi Usopp, Chopper.”

“HEY KAIYO!”

Her crew greeted her with loud voices and bright smiles. She was slightly taken aback by the enthusiasm, but brushed it off and put on a smile of her own.

“What’s going on?” She asks, walking towards Sanji, who was leaning against the railing, and leaning against him.

“Well,” Kaiyo looked to see Morgan place her attention away from the arm wrestling match to look at her, “we all decided to have a small party to make you feel better.”

“Yeah!”

The young Straw Hat felt her face burn bright red at that. Oh jeez they all did this for her?

“F-for me?” She asked.

“Yeah!”

“Obviously!”

“Sure kid!”

“Of course, Kaiyo-San!”

“We would do anything for you!”

“We love you!”

Somehow her face got hotter. Her Nakama were giving her amazingly bright and huge smiles and their eyes were filled with so much love and sincerity. And right at that moment, Kaiyo truly felt what family means, what it feels like.

Kaiyo felt her face stretch into a wide, real smile, tears burning her eyes but she didn’t let them fall.

“Thanks you bastards!” She all but yelled, her smile so wide that her face hurt, and her eyes were shining so brightly. Her crew smiled back in response, glad that she was feeling so much better.

“Hey kid, want to see me beat Zoro at arm wrestling?” Morgan asked, her eyes on Kaiyo but she was using her Haki to stay focused on the match.

“I’d like to see you try!” Zoro yelled, glaring at the alchemist, who in turn glared back.

“I WILL IDIOT!”

“BRING IT BITCH!”

“GO ZORO!”

“BEAT HIS ASS MORGAN!”

“BEAT HER MOSS HEAD!”

“YEAH ZORO-BRO!”

“DO WELL ZORO-SAN, MORGAN-SAN!”

The Straw Hat Pirates cheered, watching the alchemist and swordsman glare at each other as sweat dripped off them and their muscles rage at the resistance. Sanji was holding onto Zoro’s shoulders, literally screaming in his ear, Kaiyo was clutching onto his robe, Luffy was sitting on an empty barrel eating meat, and everyone else was either on Morgan’s side or just watching in front, screaming and cheering.

It was so big and full of energy, that it reminded her of the party they had with the Rolling Pirates at Thriller Bark.

But this was different than that. There was no worry, no pain, no enemies to fight, just fun and family.

And Kaiyo loved it all, she loved them.

Right now, she didn’t have a single worry in the world.

…

…

Until…

BOOM!

The Thousand Sunny shook violently when a cannonball crashed into her side, causing the Pirates to lose their balance and fall to the floor. They all groaned and shook as they began to pick themselves up.

Luffy stood up with a fire in his eyes, he and Kaiyo ran over to the railing to see just who fired at them. And what they saw shocked them.

It was a division of the marines, but…their ship was flying. Except, it didn’t really look like a sea ship.

And the people on it had wings!

“What…?” Kaiyo whispered, staring in shock at the ship and its residents.

The Straw Hat Pirates took their positions for battle, glaring at the ship. The marines all pulled out their swords and guns, ready to attack.

Turns out Kaiyo did have something to worry about…


	5. Lost Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats fight the crew of winged marines, but one particularly stands out…
> 
> Who is he?

The Straw Hats tensed and readied themselves for the impending battle.

The flying ship lowered into the ocean and the soldiers let out battle cries as they leapt onto the Thousand Sunny. The crew charged in different directions to spread out. Some went to the back of the ship, others below deck, some stayed on the deck.

Kaiyo split off from her Nakama and ran towards the aquarium bar, a few marines following. Once there, she turned and roundhouse kicked a couple, sending them flying across the room. One tried to charge her from behind, like a coward, but Kaiyo used her Haki and punched him in the gut. The next ones also charged her but was kicked in the neck and chest.

One big one towered over her, but she wasn’t intimidated. He raised a fist and brought it down on her. But she just raised an arm and used Armament Haki to block the blow. The marine let out a grunt of pain, Kaiyo grinned at him then kicked him in the stomach, making him fly across the room and into the wall.

The last one shot at her a few times, but Kaiyo dodged them with little effort, as he kept shooting, sweat dripping down his face, she walked up and uppercutted him, blood and teeth flying.

The marine fell to the floor unconscious. Kaiyo took a deep breath and looked around the room at the unconscious navy men. The door to the bar suddenly opened and she looked over to see more winged soldiers come in, swords and guns ready.

Kaiyo watched as they filled in and surrounded her, hints of fear and small deterioration in their faces.

She stared for a moment before her face broke out into a wide grin, a dangerous glint in her blue eyes. She rolled her shoulders and activated her powers, her markings and eyes glowing blue as she low fully addressed the marines.

“You want a fight?” Her smile grew. “Then let’s fight!”

* * *

“Did you see where Kaiyo went?”

**KICK!**

“She went to the bar.”

**SLASH!**

“By herself?”

**KICK!**

“Yeah. Why?”

**SLASH!**

Sanji and Zoro stood back-to-back below the deck of the Thousand Sunny, knocking down marines left and right, sweat and blood dripping off them. At the moss heads reply, Sanji turned to glare at him.

“SHE'S FIGHTING ALONE!?”

**KICK!**

“YEAH! WHY IS THAT A PROBLEM SHIT COOK?! SHE ALWAYS FIGHTS ALONE!”

**SLASH!**

“IM WORRIED!”

**KICK!**

**CRASH!**

Sanji stood in the middle of the room with Zoro facing his back, unconscious marines scattered all around them. The cooks hands were shaking by his sides where they were clenched tightly, his breathing heavy.

Zoro looked at his lover before sighing gently and sheathing his swords. He walked up to the cook and turned him towards him, his single green eye looking into Sanji’s baby blue eye. The swordsman gently took the cook in his arms and against his broad body. Sanji tensed for a moment before going limp and wrapping his arms tightly around the Marino’s neck, digging his face into his shoulder. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji’s waist, his eye closing and grip tightening. They both stood there for what seemed like forever, unwilling to let go.

“I’m-I’m worried about her.” Sanji took a deep breath. “I know she’s strong, but…I’m worried she could get _hurt_. That dream really messed her up.” Zoro hummed, squeezing the cook tighter.

“I know. But she’ll be okay.” Zoro said softly. “Some stupid dream won’t beat her, okay?”

Sanji chuckled, nodding as he held Zoro tighter. A moment later, the couple separated, sharing a short passionate kiss, and went to find their crew.

But the worry didn’t leave…

* * *

Nyx slashed down a marine with her sword as Morgan clapped her hands and slammed them on the ground, making a couple pillars shoot up and send a few marines flying into the ocean.

“These guys ain’t so tough!” Morgan smiled, clapping her hands again and transmuting a spear to knock more marines down, then ran off to fight some more.

Nyx hummed and looked over from where she was at the front of the ship to see Brook, Usopp, Chopper and Robin fighting various marines at different parts at the end of the ship, Usopp and Brook were closer to her. Nyx looked over to the marine ship and frowned.

The attack confused her. The marines don’t usually attack them like this, in the middle of the ocean. And they definitely didn’t have wings. Maybe they were a separate division? And these guys planned this attack, why? They don’t really do that, they just attack when they see them. She knows it’s because they’re infamous Pirates, but why wait and plan? Why-?

**BANG!**

**“AAAGH!!”**

* * *

Kaiyo panted as she stood in the middle of the bar room, unconscious marines all around her. She was bruised and scratched here and there, a couple wounds bleeding, but nothing major. And her favorite jacket was ruined, great.

She supposed that she should go and find her crew. But she continued to stand there, her mind wondering.

Why did these guys have wings? Were they from Skypiea? Why were they in the Navy? Thoughts ran through Kaiyo’s mind at a 100 miles per second, her eyes narrowing at one of the soldiers wings and she felt something fill her chest. What was it? What was-?

**BANG!**

Kaiyo jumped at the sound of a gunshot. It shouldn’t be unusual, but this one was louder. Had more power.

**“AAAGH!!”**

The young Straw Hats eyes widened when she heard the familiar scream of pain. It was _Nyx_! What happened!?

Kaiyo turned and ran out of the bar and towards the scream, hoping nothing happened. Sweat and blood dropped off her as she ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Nyx screamed in pain as she fell to the floor, clutching her bleeding shoulder. She grit her teeth as sweat dropped down her face and blood ran down her fingers and onto the floor.

D…damnit! She got shot! By who? And why did it hurt so much?! God it felt like it was on literal fire!

“Ngh…” she cried softly as she sat up on her knees, her golden eyes narrowing as she tried to use her powers to stop the bleeding, only…it wasn’t working. They weren’t working! Nyx groaned quietly as pain shot through her arm and upper chest.

How is this happening? This has never happened before, except…Nyx gasped as her eyes widened when she realized what the bullet was. Her mind going back to a while ago, when they ran into Zed and he shot Luffy with a sea stone bullet. These marines have sea stone bullets…!

“Guys…!” She yelled out to her Nakama, hoping they would hear. “Be careful! They have sea stone bullets…!”

**Click!**

Nyx froze at the sound of a gun loading. She turned her head and saw a marine standing behind her with a gun trained on her head, right between her eyes. She glared at him from the end of the barrel, preparing for the gunshot that will end her life. He sneered and started to squeeze the trigger slowly, obviously wanting to make this last. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears, her life flashing before her eyes as he squeezed the trigger and-

**BLAST!**

_Huh…?_

The marine was stopped when he was shot in the chest with a blast and sent overboard into the sea. What the hell…?

“Nyx!”

Said girl turned and saw Usopp rush over with his slingshot Kabuto clenched in his hand. He saved her. Thank god.

“Hey, are you okay?” He knelt next to her, eyes filled with worry and concerned brothership. The long nose put his unoccupied arm around ether shoulders, mindful of the injured shoulder, and looked her dead in the eyes.

“Y-yeah…I’m fine…!” She gritted out, her shoulder spiking in white hot pain.

“Hang on! Chopper will be here soon.” Usopp reassured Nyx. The latter nodded stiffly, allowing herself to relax slightly, knowing that this would-

“ _Straw Hats_.”

Nyx and Usopp tensed and eyes widened. They slowly turned and saw a marine right in front of them, glaring hatefully with blue eyes. He looked strong and hard, stronger than the other marines, he was probably their captain or commander. How the hell did he sneak up on them!? Why didn’t they sense him with their Haki!? How-!?

**KICK!**

**CRASH!**

Usopp and Nyx groaned as they crashed into the wall after the marine kicked them roughly in the chest. Nyx moaned in pain and clutched her shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut.

“N-Nyx…!” Usopp weakly cried out, currently unable to move.

“HEY BASTARD!”

Zoro and Sanji both rushed towards the marine, hate in their eyes. Zoro prepared an OniGiri while Sanji Sky Walked a couple feet in the air to throw a diable jambe. But the marine just dodged both Sanji and Zoro with ease and knocked them into the stairs and foremast, the both of them letting out cries of pain.

The marine turned and slowly walked back towards Nyx and Usopp, his gaze cold and hard. The long nose tried to get up, but fell back against the railing with a small cry of pain. A few feet in front of them,the marine stopped and reached behind him for something, but before he could-

“STAY AWAY FROM MY NAKAMA BASTARD!”

Kaiyo, out of seemingly nowhere, jumped into the air and dove towards the marine to air roundhouse kick him. He simply sidestepped and sent Kaiyo rolling across the floor, she knelt onto her knees and glared hatefully at the marine. But when she got a good look at him she froze, he…he looked like her. He had light colored wings, brown hair, birthmarks and blue eyes…

“Who…are you?” Kaiyo looked at the man in conflict and anger and…so many other emotions that she doesn’t think she can name right off the bat.

“Why do you look…like me?” She asked in an almost small voice.

The man just looked at her with unreadable eyes. Everyone on the lawn deck was glaring at the marine, but his gaze didn’t go to any of them, his blue eyes only stayed on Kaiyo. Who the hell was this guy? When the man stopped and looked at Kaiyo, the other winged marines stopped fighting, some went back to the ship and other stood nearby, as if to step in and possibly protect him.

The Straw Hats stood by cautiously, waiting and ready for an attack. Franky and Chopper in his Heavy Point were on the main mast, Brook and Jinbei at the helm, Morgan ran past the marine to tend to Usopp and Nyx, Ryan went with her, Robin and Nami stood back to back in the front of the Galley, and Luffy was standing in front of Zoro and Sanji, glaring at the marine.

“ _Hey_ ,” the marine turned and looked the Straw Hat captain in the eyes, “ _stay away from them._ ” Luffy growled, his gaze hardened. Everyone watched as the captain and marine stood and glared, Kaiyo stood up and stared at her captain, worry in her eyes.

“Captain…”

“ _Who the hell are you_?” Luffy said.

The marine didn’t say anything for a moment, just kept glaring at Luffy, “I’m Treio,” he tore his gaze away from Luffy to briefly look at Kaiyo. And what he said next, made the Straw Hats hearts stop.

“ _I’m here for Kaiyo._ ”

…

“I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!”

“YOUR NOT GETTING HER BASTARD!”

“STAY AWAY FROM HER!”

As her crew shouted their objections, Kaiyo felt fear climb in her chest as she took a small step back. Seeing this, Treio shot his hand out and grabbed her arm in a vice grip. Kaiyo tried to pull out of it but he was too strong, what the hell?

“LET GO OF ME!”

“LET HER GO!”

“KAIYO!”

“KID!”

“BASTARD LEAVE HER ALONE!”

The shouting from the crew and struggling from Kaiyo didn’t faze Treio one bit, in fact, it just seemed to annoy him. His grip on her arm tightened, making her softly grunt in pain as bruises started to form.

 **“Let her go.”** Luffy growled, his glare hardening. Kaiyo felt herself freeze and look at her captain. **“Right now.”**

The Straw Hat captain took a couple steps forward, his gaze going even harder. No one moved for a while, until Treio reached behind him with his free hand and pulled out a gun. He clicked the safety and pointed it at Luffy. The Straw Hats tensed up and stared wide eyed at the scene, while Luffy just stood there, unwavering. They all knew that bullets don’t hurt him, they bounced right off him. But Nyx knew these weren’t regular bullets! They could-! He could-!

“Luffy! Watch out he has sea stone-!”

**BANG!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

…everything stopped…

Everything was silent and moved in slow motion as the Straw Hats watched with scared, wide eyes as the marine pulled the trigger before Nyx could finish and shot their captain in the upper chest. But…the bullet didn’t bounce right off their captain like they expected… _it pierced him_. Luffy was pushed backwards from the force of the bullet, his eyes going wide and blood spraying out. It all seemed to go on forever, the crew watching with eyes full of horror and fear and disbelief and so many more emotions that they didn’t know what as their captain fell to the floor with a thud.

Everything was so _quiet_.

It…

**“LUFFY!!!”**

The Straw Hats yelled, horror in their faces and voices. Chopper went back to his original from and ran to Luffy with tears streaming down his face, Nami following right behind him. Robin stayed where she was and used her powers to produce arms and lift Luffy into a sitting position. Sanji and Zoro were staring with wide eyes at their captain, to shocked to move. Usopp and Morgan stood up and glared at Treio, the sniper aiming Kabuto at him while Morgan gripped her spear tightly. Kaiyo stood there in Treio’s vice grip, her blue eyes wide and filled with pure fear, tears brimming in her eyes and her whole body trembling.

“Y…you…” she whispered, taking her eyes off her captain and shifted them to Treio, who let go of her arm to fully turn to her. “You…shot Luffy…” her fearful eyes turned into rage.

“YOU SHOT MY CAPTAIN!” She screamed. “WHO THE HELL EVEN ARE YOU!?”

Kaiyo glared hatefully at Treio, she didn’t think she’s hated anyone this much. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, like magma was filling her. She breathed heavily as she waited impatiently for an answer.

…and what he said next, made her go cold.

“I’m your brother.”

“…what?”

God everything felt so cold. Her Nakama was shouting something at her or Treio, but she couldn’t hear anything, there was ringing in her ears and mind blank. Kaiyo just kept staring at Treio, who was looking at her with emotionless eyes. She was too shocked that she barely realized that Treio has grabbed her left arm and delivered a hard punch to her stomach. Kaiyo gasped in pain and shock, her mind growing hazy. She fought to keep her eyes open but the darkness was already spreading around the edges.

Her eyesight grew blurry as she fell to the floor, all the fight left her body as she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**“KAIYO!”**

The Straw Hats screamed out for their young Nakama when Treio knocked her unconscious and she fell to the floor.

“YOU BASTARD!”

“LEAVE HER ALONE!”

“I'M GONNA KILL YOU!”

Treio ignored their shouts of rage and reached down to pick Kaiyo up and throw her over his shoulder. Everyone immediately stood and prepared to fight the marine and keep Kaiyo safe.

“We’re leaving.” Treio said coldly, using one arm to hold Kaiyo and the other in his pocket.

“Not happening.”

“You aren’t going anywhere.”

“Let Kaiyo go bastard.”

The Straw Hats immediately voiced their objections, their bodies tense and ready to attack. There was no way he was taking her and getting away with shooting their captain. They were all hurt and tired but that wasn’t going to stop them.

“You think we’re going to let you off this ship with her?” Morgan growled, her purple eyes boring into Treio’s blue ones. “Well you’ve got another thing coming.” She growled, raising her spear.

Ryan activated his powers and set his fists on fire, Usopp loaded Kabuto, Zoro pulled out his swords Kitetsu and Shusui, Sanji set his legs on fire in rage, Brook prepared his sword for Soul Solid, and Jinbei got ready to drown the marines entire ship. Nyx stayed down on the ground against the wall, unable to take part in the oncoming fight. But…something didn’t feel right. Using her Haki, Nyx paid close attention to Treio for any movements, everyone was prepared to fight but Nyx saw him pull something out of his pocket. Looking closer, she saw he pulled out some type of dial. It seemed familiar for some reason, she saw him press a button on it a couple times, and then it came to her. It was a sleep dial, it produces a flash that renders anyone who stares at it unconscious.

“LOOK OUT-!”

**FLASH!**

Before Nyx could finish Treio clicked the button again and a bright flash swept through the entire ship. The Straw Hats fell to the floor after the flash, immediately losing consciousness. Darkness filled their visions as the fight unwillingly left their bodies. Everyone was put like a light, except Nyx. She fell to the floor but struggled to hang onto what was left of her consciousness, her sight blurry around the edges. She looked over and saw that Treio and the marines left back to their ship and steered it west.

She blinked a few times as the temptation of sleep became too overwhelming. With one last blink, Nyx exhaled as she gave into the abyss of sleep.


	6. Going Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew wakes and deals with the after math of their lost battle, before getting ready to save their young Nakama.
> 
> While Kaiyo awakens and meets her brother again...

Everything was so fuzzy. The world came back to Morgan in hazy pieces. Her mind struggles to focus on what was happening.

With effort, Morgan pried her eyes open and almost immediately closed them. Slowly regaining her strength, she groaned and rose from the grassy deck onto her knees. She brought her gloved hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes and slowly opened them. She saw that it was late afternoon and everyone was waking up with groans and sighs as they came too.

Slowly, one by one everyone woke and sat up on their knees or bottoms, looking very confused.

“Ugh…what happened?” Usopp asked, rubbing his head with his eyes closed. Nyx woke up too but opted to stay lying on the floor.

“I…don't know,” Robin said, leaning against the railing in front of the galley. Zoro was leaning Sanji against his shoulder as the latter struggled to open his eyes.

“Ngh…wait where’s-?”

“Oh no! Luffy!”

“Luffy!”

The whole crew's attention was drawn to Chopper, Nami, and Luffy, the latter was cringing in pain as he lay on the grass, blood seeping from his wound out his wound. While Chopper and Nami were trying to stop him from losing too much blood.

**“LUFFY!”**

The Straw Hats were immediately at their captains side, trying desperately to help, but didn’t know how. Everyone was panicked, their eyes wide and sweat forming on their horror stricken faces.

“What do we do!?”

“Luffy!”

“He’s bleeding so much!”

“Luffy-San!”

“Luffy-kun!”

“We need to get him to the infirmary!”

“Be careful!”

“Morgan please come with me!”

“Alright!”

Chopper shifted into his Heavy Point and gently picked up the injured captain, turning on his heel and running to the infirmary, Morgan hit on his heels. The crew followed a couple feet behind them, worry for their captain intensifying. Once there, Chopper and Morgan went into the room and told the crew to stay out so they could work.

It took 3 hours to treat Luffy. And in those 3 hours, the Straw Hats sat waiting as they treated their own wounds. Their worry increasing at the minutes passed.

Everyone was either sitting in a chair/bench or sitting against the wall. At one point, Morgan came out and said that Chopper would be done soon. God they hated waiting. It meant that they sat on their asses while Luffy was badly hurt. Morgan went over to where Nyx sat on a bench, her wounded shoulder bloody and out of its socket, she had taken the bullet out herself and stitched it closed, using her powers to keep the bleeding at bay.

“Need me to pop it back in?” The alchemist said, sitting right next to Nyx, the latter nodding after a moment of silence. Morgan nodded and gently took her arm into her hands and began raising it. Nyx clenched her teeth to last the pain.

“Ready?” Morgan asked. Nyx nodded stiffly, sweat dripping down her face. Morgan took a deep breath before firmly shoving the bone back into place. Nyx let out a grunt of pain and lowered her head, her body shaking before she managed to calm down.

She took a few deep breaths before raising her head and looking at Morgan. “Thanks.” She said almost breathlessly.

The alchemist nodded and took off her jacket, she put it on her lap and clapped, transmuting it into bandages. She took a roll and began wrapping Nyx’s shoulder. She nodded her thanks before putting her red jacket on.

They waited another hour before the door opened and out came Chopper in his original form. Everyone peeled up and looked at the doctor for answers, but not crowding him.

“How is it?” Zoro asked. He was sitting against the wall on the far side, Sanji was sitting next to him leaning on him, wearing a hoodie instead of his usual suit jacket.

“He’s okay,” the crew breathed a shift of relief, “the bullet didn’t do any major damage. He should wake up soon.”

“That’s good.”

“What a relief.”

Silence filled the room as they came to the reality of the situation they were in. Their captain was hurt and Kaiyo was kidnapped. Honestly, they didn’t really know what to do. They knew they had to go after the marines to save Kaiyo, but how could they fight Treio? He beat them with relative ease.

“…what do we do now?” Nami asked in a small voice.

“We go after them, obviously.” Morgan said. “We should-“

“What happens when we do?”

Morgan was cut off when Nyx suddenly talked, her question cutting through them like Zoro’s sword. They all froze at her question.

“What do you mean?” Robin asked.

“I mean, when we do go after her, what do we do? What will happen?” Nyx clarified, standing up from the bench.

“I…don’t know.” Morgan admitted, turning to Nyx. “But we’re still going after her.

“Are we sure that’s a good idea?” Nyx asked hesitantly, she doesn't mean they don’t save Kaiyo, she would never suggest that. Apparently, Morgan got the wrong idea.

“What does that mean?” The alchemist growled. “Do you suggest we leave Kaiyo behind?”

Nys stared wide eyed at Morgan. “No! I’d never think about that! I’m just saying is it smart to head in blind and with no plan!?” They were beginning to yell at this point.

“We don’t really have a choice! We need to save her!”

“And what do you suggest!? It already seems we won’t win against him!”

“We won’t lose! Luffy won’t lose!”

“Tell that to him right now! He got shot and could have easily died!”

Silence filled the room, Nyx was panting as she stood there. Her last statement made them all freeze as they realized that she was right. Treio could have shot Luffy in the heart or head and killed him.

Nyx sighed deeply after catching her breath. “Look, I’m not saying we don’t save Kaiyo. I’m just saying, what happens when we do? We could be outnumbered and get killed.”

Oh God she was _right_. So, so _right_.

The Straw Hats turned their gaze to the floor, the harsh reality becoming too much. Right then, they felt so lost.

“We’re going after her.”

The crew jumped before looking over to see Luffy standing in the doorway, his signature straw hat hanging by its string around his neck. His eyes were hard and determined.

“We’re going to save her.” He repeated.

“Luffy…” Nami said.

“You shouldn’t be up yet.”

“Luffy your hurt.”

“Luffy-San.”

“Captain…”

Luffy’s hard gaze shut them up. “I don’t care if they’re stronger than us or me. I don’t care how hard it might be. We are going to save Kaiyo.” He said. “We never leave each other behind. _Never_.”

The captains words made them relax and their bodies warm. Their captain may be an idiot and stubborn, but when they really needed him, he was always there.

Luffy's scowl turned into a smile as me looked at his crew. “Are you ready to set sail?”

The Straw Hats smiled their own dangerous smiles at Luffy's question, their eyes filled with rage and excitement, their faces gave him enough of an answer. Luffy's smile turned wide as he put his hat atop his raven hair and cracked his knuckles.

“Then let’s go.”

“Right!”

* * *

Tired. Kaiyo felt so tired and sore. She slowly came back to consciousness as she tried to remember what had happened.

Kaiyo slowly and with effort peeled her blue, hazy eyes open and was greeted with a wooden ceiling illuminated by a lamp on the other side of the room. For a moment, Kaiyo thought that she was in the infirmary of the Thousand Sunny, that Chopper scooped her and brought her here. But when she sat up and looked around the room, she saw that it was a completely different room. It looked like an infirmary, but…not the Sunny’s.

Kaiyo looks around the room for a moment before shoving the blanket off her lap and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Before getting up she took a few moments to look herself over. She was still wearing her light green tank top and brown shorts, but her jacket was gone and her shoes were by the bed. She was still scratched up but the bleeding had stopped.

The young Straw Hat took a deep breath before slowly standing on her legs. They almost gave out on her but she caught herself on the bed.

Taking a moment, Kaiyo slowly stood on her surprisingly weak legs. She took a deep breath before taking a couple steps. Once her legs were steady, she put her shoes on before heading to the door. Using her Haki, she heightened her senses so she could know when someone came to close to her. She needed to get off this ship.

Quietly stepping out into the hallway, she looked down both ways before going left. A few turns here and there, she had to press against the wall of a corner to stay hidden from the marines. All the while running, her mind kept drifting back to what Treio said, she had a brother, a family. But apparently a bad one, great.

Finally, she came out into the deck and ran over to the railing and saw that they were a couple hundred feet in the air above the ocean. How could she get back to her cre from here!?

“Your awake.”

Kaiyo froze at the voice, she turned and saw Treio staring at her with something of disapproval in his eyes, he was also still scratched but wasn’t bleeding anymore. Kaiyo turned her body to fully face him, keeping her right hand on the railing.

“How are you feeling?” Treio asked, warmth in his voice.

Kaiyo just glared at him. “Why am I here? Where’s my crew?”

Treio scowled at her concern for her crew. “Their fine, but don’t fight this Kaiyo. This is for the best.”

“What the hell does that mean?! What’s for the best?!” She yelled, anger seeping into her voice.

“Just don’t fight-“

“No! Screw you i'm leaving!”

Kaiyo went to walk past him, but Treio grabbed her right arm in a vice grip and raised her in the air to be at his eye level. The young Straw Hat held her arm as she glared and struggled to get free, her gold wings flaring out.

“Let me go bastard!” She screamed.

“No, damnit Kaiyo just listen!”

“I won’t listen! I won’t do anything you say!”

“Kaiyo-!”

“You shot my captain!”

“Stop fighting me Kaiyo!”

“I won’t EVER stop fighting! Let go!”

“Just stop!”

“No! Let me go bast-!”

**Smack!**

“Agh!”

Kaiyo fell to the floor when Treio finally let go of her arm and smacked her hard across the face. She laid on the ground panting for a moment before sitting up and holding her aching face in her hand, glaring at her supposed brother. The latter was panting with his fists clenched, staring intently at Kaiyo.

After a few moments, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking Kaiyo in the eyes.

“Stop fighting. You won’t win.” He said coldly. “You belong here with me, and if your crew tries to take you back, they will find themselves without a beating heart.”

Kaiyo stared wide eyes at the man, she almost was red to attack him for threatening her crew, but she felt so weak for some reason. In her silence, Treio stepped forward and pulled her up into her feet and led her to an unoccupied room with a lock on the outside.

She pushed her inside before sitting and locking the door. Kaiyo stared at it for a few minutes before going over and sitting on the bed with her legs drawn up to her chest. She took a couple deep breaths, until it became too much and she let out a sob and buried her face in her arms, tears streaming down her face.


	7. Memories and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Straw Hats set out to save Kaiyo, the ship is filled with a dark cloud over them. As Kaiyo remembers her favorite memories of her crew, Sanji and Zoro have a moment of comfort.

The crew spent about 5 hours fixing the Sunny from the damage Treio’s marines had done in their fight. There was nothing to major, but no harm in it. 

Everyone was working very hard so they could go after the marines. They were hammering boards together, and Morgan was using her alchemy to fix some of the more serious damages. When they were done, Franky went to check on the Cola Engine, when he came back he said that everything was good to go. 

Now, the Straw Hats were spread across the deck, except Luffy was on the figure head, holding onto different parts of the ship preparing for a Coup de Burst. 

“They have a pretty good head start. But with a Coup de Burst or two, we could catch up to them in no time.” Nami said. “Nyx, where do you say they went?”

“They were heading west.” Nyx said nonchalantly.

“Great!” Franky said at the steering wheel, striking a pose. “Then let's get going!”

“Yeah!” The crew shouted, bracing themselves. 

“Emergency Withdrawal System…” Franky shouted, gripping the steering wheel. 

The crew breached themselves. Usopp, Robin and Nami were holding onto the railing, Chopper hanging onto them. Nyx, Ryan and Morgan holding tightly onto the foremast. Brook and Jinbei were standing firmly on the lawn. Zoro was sitting on the wall with Sanji held firmly against him, the latter clutching his hand. And Luffy holding onto his hat and the Sunny figure head, his eyes staring hardly at the oncoming ocean.

“…COUP DE BURST!” Franky yelled, the Thousand Sunny rumbling as She powered up for a long jump, but right before the ship flew out into the air, the crew shouted…

**“LETS SAVE KAIYO!”**

…the Thousand Sunny shot off at incredible speed into the air, the crew holding on to the Sunny tightly as the wind blew into their faces and hair. 

There they go to save their young Nakama.

* * *

Kaiyo didn’t know how long she sat on the bed, a couple hours maybe? She didn’t really care. 

Right now it was late evening, the sun beginning to set on the horizon. She had stopped crying hours ago, and was now glaring at the locked door. She knows that she could kick it down and easily get off the ship, but…she felt weirdly weak. She had tried to kick down the door, but it held firmly in place. It’s like Treio did something to her powers and strength. 

She was brought back to reality when the door to the room opened, revealing Treio coming in with a plate of food. Kaiyo openly glared at him as he walked over to her and put the plate on the floor in front of her. 

“Dinner.” He said simply. “You should eat.” 

Treio didn’t wait for a reply as he turned and walked back to the door, locking it behind him. Silence filled the room, Kaiyo stared at the plate for a minute before getting off the bed and grabbing the plate, putting it in her lap. 

It was a pretty simple dish. Some bread and a couple rice balls. 

The young Straw Hat picked up a rice ball and took a small bite out of it. It wasn’t as good as Sanji’s. At the thought of her Nakama, her blue eyes watered slightly. She shook her head and continued eating, trying hard not to cry. But she missed her crew so much. And her mind couldn’t help but wander to different memories of her crew. 

She remembered the first time she met Luffy, and how he wanted her to join his crew. She remembers Usopp telling her crazy and made up stories, the both of them laughing at the silliness of it all. She remembers how Sanji would teach her his Black Leg style, and let her sleep with him. She remembers Nami teaching her how to tell which way is North and which is West. She remembers how Zoro would teach her some of his swords techniques and eat Onigiri with her. She remembers how Chopper would worry over her after getting into a rough fight, and the two of them helping their reckless crew. She remembers how Robin would give her books to read, and would help her with words she didn’t understand. She remembers how Franky would let her help fix the ship, and teach her how to build some things. She remembers how Morgan met her, and how she taught her alchemy. She remembers how Nyx and Ryan would hang out with her, teach her some skills and have fun with her. She even remembers how warm Ryan’s hugs were. She remembers the first time Brook played ‘Binks Sake’ at Thriller Bark, and how he would always play it when they celebrate and have dinner. She remembers Jinbei teaching her how to play chess. 

There were so many amazing memories of her crew, of them being there for her, and loving her. Kaiyo felt a stray tear fall down her face, more coming after. 

She tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. She wanted her crew. She wanted her Nakama, her _family_. 

But…this crazy guy was keeping her hostage. And he was her brother. 

Oh god what could she do? She was weak and her powers weren’t working, how could she fight back? After a few minutes of crying, Kaiyo took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Treio must have slipped her something when she was unconscious, so it might wear off soon. She sighed and finished her dinner and put the plate back on the ground, laying down on her side on the oddly comfy bed. 

She stared at the wall across from her, she wasn’t going to be able to go to sleep anytime soon. Great. She sighed and curled tightly around herself, gently humming ‘Binks Sake’ to herself. 

Kaiyo sighed and closed her eyes, images of her crew flashing through her mind. She clenched her hands as she tried to keep calm. 

Soon enough, the young Straw Hat started to relax as her body released all of its tension. 

With one last exhale, Kaiyo gave into the temptation of sleep and dozed off into the abyss. Dreaming of her crew in the cold and unwelcoming room.�

* * *

It was night, and the moon was high in the sky, stars scattered all around.

The Straw Hats had to stop for a refill before they could perform another Coup de Burst. Nami has said that they were heading in the right direction.

“We should be able to do another jump in the morning.” Nami said. “Then we should catch up to them in no time!”

The navigators cheerful words didn’t lift the Pirates spirits. The ship wasn't the same without Kaiyo with them, it felt wrong. It all felt so wrong that they didn’t have an appetite. Which was okay since Sanji wasn’t in the mood to cook anything. So no food was wasted. 

Everyone was either on the lawn deck, looking at the stars, or in one of the Sunnys rooms. 

That’s where Sanji was, sitting at the table in the Galley, an unlit cigarette between his lips as he stared down at the table. The cook was so lost in thought he almost didn’t hear Zoro come into the room and sit down next to him.

“Thinking?” Zoro asked.

“Mhm.” Sanji hummed, his eyes never leaving the table.

Silence filled the room. The only sound available was the waves of the vast ocean crashing into the Sunny. 

After a few moments, Zoro sighed. “Sanji,” Said man turned to the swordsman. “You shouldn’t beat yourself up like this.” 

Zoro took Sanji’s hand in his, the warm callused finger wrapping around Sanji’s long and pale ones. 

“Kaiyo will be fine. She’s strong.” Zoro looked at his lover in his sea blue eyes. “We’ll save her.” 

Zoro presses their forehead together, his free hand going up to tangle in Sanji’s blond locks. The swordsman felt his lover begin to shake slightly. 

“We will Sanji.” Zoro said with conviction.

“I-I know we will but…” Sanji cut himself off, tears beginning to fill his eyes. “I’m worried they’ll hurt her…and I-I couldn’t save her…” 

The cook let out a small sob as tears streamed down his face. Zoro frowned and pulled Sanji into a warm embrace, one hand holding the cooks head against his shoulder and the other holding his slim waist. Sanji was trying to keep his sobs in as he clenched Zoro’s robe in a vice grip. 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Zoro said, his own eyes burning with tears as he held Sanji more firmly. “She knows it’s not your fault, or anyone’s fault.” 

Sanji just sobbed harder, pressing into Zoro more firmly, desperately wanting comfort. He nodded stiffly, shifting his arms to go around the swordsman’s neck. Zoro in turn held Sanji tighter. It pained the swordsman to see his usually proud lover hurt and broken over this, but Zoro was right, it wasn’t Sanji’s fault, or anyone’s, and they would get Kaiyo back. 

“We’ll save her.” Zoro said.

“Yeah.”

“We will…”


	8. The Going Merry and Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiyo remembers when they lost the Going Merry…
> 
> Treio decides they need to talk...

The next morning, Kaiyo woke up to the late morning sun shining down on her face. Kaiyo slowly opened her eyes and squinted up at the ceiling, remembering what happened the day before.

Kaiyo rolled over and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She sat there for a few moments, looking at the wall. After a few minutes, Kaiyo took a deep breath and lifted her hand, about to use her telekinesis to lift a couple of empty crates. Kaiyo concentrated and called her powers, only managing to lift one crate just a couple feet in the air before she sighed and dropped it.

She was still weak, but getting stronger. Kaiyo looked at the locked door. She hoped her crew was okay, that they were coming to save her. Kaiyo hated it here and just wanted to go back to the Sunny.

The young Straw Hat smiled, remembering the day they first saw the Sunny.

She was the most beautiful and amazing ship they had ever seen! When they first saw her, the Straw Hat Pirates were filled with so much joy and awe. The Thousand Sunny was built to meet their expertise. Kaiyo remembers what Iceberg said to Luffy when he revealed the Sunny to them.

_“If you're going to be King of Pirates someday…then your ship should be King of Beasts!”_

It was really nice of Franky and his friends to build them a new ship. It almost reminded her of when she first met the Going Merry.

…Going Merry…

Kaiyo frowned, remembering why they needed a new ship in the first place. She remembers when Luffy said that the Merry was irreparable, that she wouldn’t sail anymore. She remembers how they jumped into the ocean at Eiens Lobby, and escaped on the Merry. She remembers how the Straw Hats and the residents of Water 7 were there to see the Merry off. She remembers how…Merry told them that she was happy…that she was glad they took her on this adventure! She was happy that they loved her the way they did. But, while she was grateful for their love and saying sorry…the Straw Hats were sobbing and crying and apologizing, how Luffy was saying how sorry he was for how he treated the Merry, how he ran her into icebergs and broke her figure head, how Zoro and Sanji were idiots and always breaking her things, how no matter how much Usopp and Morgan tried to fix her, they knew they couldn’t, how they were the ones who should be sorry. And it was true! It was so _true_!

After they saw the Merry off, Kaiyo went to Sanji and just sobbed into his chest, the heartbreak and loss all too much for her. It hurt so _much_ …! She just wanted it all to be some bad dream, but it wasn’t. She ended up falling asleep with Sanji on a spare bed.

Wetness fell down her cheeks, and the young Straw Hat reached up to feel that she began crying. She rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes and sighed. Kaiyo hadn’t thought about the Merry in years, which she thought was bad. But she told Luffy that and he said that it wasn’t, that it was okay to forget and remember a different time.

Still, it made her feel bad sometimes…

Kaiyo was broken out of her thoughts when the door opened and closed, she looked over to see Treio standing in front of the door. Kaiyo moved to stand up and looked her brother in the eye.

“ _Kaiyo_ ,” the young Straw Hat tried hard not to flinch. “We need to talk”

Kaiyo glared. “I don’t really think we do.” She said.

“We do.”

“No, we don’t.”

 **“We do!”** Treio yelled, taking a step towards her.

Kaiyo couldn’t help but flinch as she stepped back, her eyes widening. Treio, upon noticing this, took a deep breath and stayed in place.

“Look Kaiyo, there are some things you need to know about.” The man said, his voice form but gentle somehow.

“Y-yeah? And what’s that?” Kaiyo stutters, not taking her eyes off Treio.

“…do you remember mom?”

Kaiyo froze at the question. She didn’t know how to answer. She felt like she should know, but she doesn't remember, doesn’t remember her mother.

“…no.” She answered. Treio hummed, as if expecting it.

“I see.” He paused. “You don’t remember anything, do you?” Kaiyo shook her head.

“Hmmm. That’s understandable,” Treio looked into her blue eyes, “if you remembered me, you wouldn’t attacked me and went peacefully, and joined us.”

The young Straw Hats fear turned into shock before turning into rage. She would never go peacefully with some marine bastard. Even if she remembered him. And he attacked them first, so of course they would defend themselves!

“You attacked _us_. And even if I remembered you, I would never leave my crew to follow you. Never.” Kaiyo sneered, her blue eyes turning hard. At her response, Treio’s calm face turned into anger as he glared at her.

“And I would never join you.” She finished. “No matter what you say.

Treio began shaking with anger. “You will join the marines! You have to!” Treio yelled

“I don’t have to do anything! Let alone join you!” Kaiyo yelled back.

“You will! And if you remembered, you still would!”

“No I wouldn’t! My place is with Luffy!”

“Why him!?”

“Because Luffy will become the Pirate King! And my loyalties lie with him!”

“Well they should lie with me!”

“Why!? Because you're my ‘brother’!?”

“ **YES**! Because you know me!”

“No I don’t!”

“Well you will!”

Treio was too fast for Kaiyo to even react and dodge. He reached over and harshly tapped her on the forehead, his marks glowing green as he stared into her eyes.

Once he touched her forehead, Kaiyo felt a harsh jolt go through her whole body and tensed up, her fading vision drifting up to the ceiling. And for some reason, this feeling felt familiar, her body felt like it was on fire and electricity was running through her, but it felt natural. Her marks didn’t feel the same as it did like when she usually used her powers, they felt so different, she could feel them and her eyes glowing orange instead of their usual blue.

As the world faded, Kaiyo whispered a simple command.

_“Invert…”_

Once she said that, the world around her completely faded as flashes of forgotten memories went through her mind, coming in sudden pieces. She felt tears well in her eyes as the memories played in full.

Fire and destruction…

Treio screaming for her and mom...

Mom talking to her...

The cold of the ocean as thunder boomed…

It all became too overwhelming, it was too much.

Kaiyo’s eyes slipped shut and everything faded into nothing as her consciousness left her completely.


End file.
